Cries
by ConsultingVillainess
Summary: A quick,short,Dustiel one-shot. Set after Dean met Famine.


_"Please..."_  
_ "I need some help..."_  
_ "Please?"_

Dean Winchester spoke those words the night Sam had killed the second horseman, Famine. After the horseman had figured out why Dean wasn't effected by his power.

_"That's one deep, dark nothing you've got there, Dean. Can't fill it can you? Not with food, not drink, not even with sex?" The horseman smiled and looked up at Dean, eyes brimmed with tears over the beautiful pit he had found in the man._  
_ "Oh you're so full of crap."_  
_ "Ah you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, LIE to yourself, But NOT TO ME!" The glare Famine gave him caused any words Dean had to stick in his throat as he stared down at the monster before him. "I can see INSIDE you Dean! I can see...how broken you are, how defeated- you can't win- and you know it! But you just...keep fighting, you just keep going through the motions. You're NOT hungry Dean, because inside? You're already-"_  
_ "Dead."_

That night, as Sam lay awake and screaming, locked away in a panic room of devils traps and iron casing, Dean had to get away if only for a moment. The second he was, he found himself staring up at the night sky with tears staining his cheeks, he begged someone, ANYONE in heaven to listen.

_"Please..."_

He begged for anyone to help him find some kind of peace, to tell him he could want something no matter how small, and that it wouldn't be taken away by this god awful job he and his brother constantly had to do.

_"I need some help..."_

But his prayer's fell upon deaf ears. No angel in heaven was listening to his cries, ordered to let him be until Michael was allowed entrance. No matter how desperate he was, even if he cried his heart out on his knees, they were all told NOT to go to his aid.

_"Please?"_

Castiel never was one for following order's when it came to the Winchesters. Only moment's passed after Dean finished his plea, the angel was there, standing silently beside him. As Dean wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, he stepped forward, placing a hand on the Winchester's shoulder.

"Dean." The angels rocky voice did nothing to ease Dean's frustrations, just making him feel worse knowing that Cas was seeing him break down like this. He may have seen him cry before but...not like this.

"Not now, Cas, just go." The angel didn't move an inch. He stood there, fingers clenching onto Dean's jacket just a bit. "Cas! Go back in-"

"Dean," the urgency in the angels voice got Dean to stop yelling, but it didn't get him to look at him. Castiel moved closer, gripping onto the jacket more. "Dean...I heard you," before Dean could ask anything he added, "I can always hear you, and you should know that..."

"That what Cas?" Castiel loosened his grip and moved to place his hand over Dean's bicep, gripping gently.

"That you'll always have me, whenever you call." The two didn't look each other in the eye for the whole half hour they were outside. Castiel only tried to catch his eyes once, just to have Dean turn away even more. So he stood there in silence, hand over the Winchester's arm as he let his tears fall freely. When the soft gasps he made turned to sobbing and his body began to shake, the angel moved closer, resisting the urge to look at Dean's face for confirmation as he pressed his head against his shoulder and held his wrist gently.

For twenty minutes, the crying was non-stop, progressively getting worse until finally there was nothing left to let out. The ten minutes that followed, Dean just stood there, trying to get his breathing back to normal as Castiel stood next to him, eventually stepping they walked back into Bobby's home, Dean didn't speak and Castiel remained silent behind him, glancing up at the man every now and again to see if he was ready to make eye contact. Never looking back, Castiel took it as a sign to just stop trying. As Dean fell upon the first couch he saw, the angel wasn't sure what he should do. After a minute of just standing there, staring at Dean's back, he began to walk away.

"Cas?" Castiel replied not in words, but with the simple action of walking back to the couch and sitting on the floor beside Dean, leaning his head back and against the mans shoulder. Feeling his friends body relax soon after, he smiled slightly as he too began to fall asleep.

He knew deep down that he shouldn't have stayed, that everyone in heaven would hate him for this. If not for the fact that he disobeyed their orders, than for the fact that he was mollycoddling the Winchester boy, comforting him when the man should have been able to fight this battle of his by himself.

But when Castiel awoke to Dean, shifting behind him and trying to blame him for the new kink in his neck, he knew he had made the right decision.

He knew that he would alway's be the one to answer Dean's cries.


End file.
